User talk:PyroMerc
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Hyperion page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- NOhara24 (Talk) 17:21, August 23, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hello there, welcome to the Wiki! If you have any questions please feel free to ask. 20:16, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you both so much, it is nice to be welcomed like this, it really is. PyroMerc 23:53, August 23, 2011 (UTC) You are very welcome!! We like to try to make new members feel welcome here!! Have fun! 02:01, August 24, 2011 (UTC) I do feel welcome! :D I like that. PyroMerc 02:13, August 24, 2011 (UTC) English Mistake Apostrophes for ownership after a plural "S" do not have a further "S" tacked on behind. -- WarBlade 00:01, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :(Looks up English rules) Ah crap, you're right, so that means I screwed up all the character pages, like an idiot, I hate it when I'm wrong. I'll fix them if you haven't already. Sorry about that, I thought I was right. PyroMerc 00:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) ::No worries. It's quick to fix. :) -- WarBlade 00:10, August 25, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::So I saw, thanks for correcting and telling me. But I checked again, and "Borderlands" is a singular proper noun, because it is a game title, and according to this: http://www.english-zone.com/spelling/possessives.html either with or without the S is acceptable. So, whatever, just an apostrophe works for me. PyroMerc 00:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) your edits Please provide proof in the form of a link or in game picture, when adding to or deleting established info from artical pages. 14:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) But it wasn't established info, it had "citation needed" right next to it. If anything, using your own logic, it isn't established info, and the page itself claims that the bosses from "This Bitch is Payback" missions can spawn with Pearlescents, making a Level 69 Pearlescent remotely possible, so the bit about Pearlescents only being Level 68 needs to be deleted. No? PyroMerc 14:53, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I have read both "This bitch is payback" artical pages and do not see anything about them spawning with Pearlescents. I do not know why the Fact tag was put there, but Logism posted on the talk page the proof required to remove the tag and proves that Pearls can only be level 68 max. This info is also somewhere on the wiki. If this is to be proven wrong, a pic of the boss enemy holding the weapon would be required. However, since bosses only spawn with their unique weapons and you can only get Pearlescent weapons in DLC 3, the chaces of this are none. in the case of fact tags, please find the proof the need to support the keeping or removal of the info and post it on the articals talk page before taking action. Thank you. 15:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) It is in the Pearlescent Talk Page. If it is impossible, then you don't mind me removing this fact from the Pearlescent page, with aplume, and disgust. The wonderfully bad taste you left in my mouth is refreshing, all the disheartening expected of a greeter. If all things to be done on this wiki need proof before done, then I can do nothing, as I do not know how to take screenshots, I have a life outside the computer, and wish to keep said life. So to you and this wiki, I bid, adieu. PyroMerc 15:29, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I am truely sorry you feel that way. Not everything needed to be done on the wiki requires proof. Knowing and understanding everthing that needs to be done here takes time to learn. I myself, still make mistakes all the time. In the case of the Baron Flynt page, i conceded to you your point. I am not trying to be a tyrant, just upholding the standards of the wiki. That is also my responsablilty as a memeber of this community. As far as the removal of the boss drop from the Pearlescent page, that would be fine. Please feel free to stay and help where you feel the need. 15:43, September 6, 2011 (UTC) I was just disheartened(and slightly insulted) by the "your wrong, and you'll never be right" tone I got from your message. I don't know if you meant it to be taken this way or not, but it was harsh compared to how nice everyone else on this wiki was. PyroMerc 19:56, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : My intent was not to insult, you but to inform you of how things are done. I can tend to be a bit blunt sometimes. Not every edit you ( or I ) make will stand. Sometimes others will disagree and undo an edit. If you had proof that you theory was correct, i would have gladly remove the statment again myself. If you are ever unsure of info posted on an artical page take it to the talk page or ask a member of the community or a sysop. 21:19, September 6, 2011 (UTC) : : I appreciate that, and appologise for not understanding you and what you meant. : : As you pointed out, my theory was based on bad information, and so is now indefensible. All the bosses in the DLC 3 have their own unique weapons. The only possible exceptions are if Skyscrapper and Crawmerax count as bosses, which I don't believe they do. However, if Loot Midgets count as bosses, then it is possible that Crawmerax does, as he too has an achievement linked to him. If so, then a Level 69 Pearlescent weapon might still be possible. I guess that the only course of action now is the Yeti Plan, which is to agree that it doesn't exist until someone finds one, then claim you knew it all along. :P PyroMerc 22:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) the perfect pyro weapon Can't disagree with you there. However, if you ever come across a Redemption with an incendiary accessory, you may find room in your heart for a second perfect weapon. (Not competing with the Hellfire, merely complementing.) Dämmerung 00:12, September 11, 2011 (UTC) As my name implies, I like fire. I haven't found a Redemption yet, but when I do, I hope it has an incendiary accessory, it just might become my second perfect weapon. Though it has tough competion from The Clipper, because when The Clipper procs, it deals double damage, and it procs often. Only problem is that the melee bonus is busted, oh well, can't have everything I guess. PyroMerc 00:32, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm personally not such a giant fan of The Clipper, but it is definitely the right weapon at the right time. At least for a Siren with a little early-game Spark in her who wants to do all the Skag Gully side quests. Yay flammable skags. (It' a pity that one almost never has Phoenix in Skag Gully. Should take a Catalyst and rerun that map some day.) Only real problem with my pet Redemption (its hunger for ammo being not a problem, but rather an alternate lifestyle choice) is its ridiculous rarity, so difficult to upgrade-- though mine is still out-killing other incen launchers twenty levels its junior. Roasting Taylor Kobb with this was a special pleasure. I will be very sorry when I have to retire it. Dämmerung 16:07, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I use The Clipper against Bone-Head, Bandits, the Crimson Lance, and anything else that doesn't like me. That and I get to yell, "You woke the wrong dog!" while using it. Wish I could get Steve's pistol so I can shout, "Heyoo!" I think you mean 20 levels its senior, for being 20 levels higher right? Also, never retire that thing, keep it at Moxxi's if you have to, and only pull it out every now and then, but don't retire it unless you have a better Redemption. I keep every Legendary weapon I find until I find a better version of that same weapon. If I get a better non-Legenadary weapon, I throw the Legendary into storage at Moxxi's. PyroMerc 01:05, September 12, 2011 (UTC)